A bottled water company has designed a new cup for its dispenser. The cup will be a right circular cone with a three-inch radius. How tall will the cup need to be to hold 93 cubic inches of water? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.
Explanation: The volume of a cone with radius $r$ and height $h$ is \[\frac{1}{3} \pi r^2 h.\] Therefore, we want $h$ to satisfy \[\frac{1}{3} \pi \cdot 3^2 \cdot h \ge 93,\] or \[h \ge \frac{93}{3 \pi} \approx 9.87.\] Therefore, the height must be $\boxed{10}$ inches.